Unexpected Weekend Adventure
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: The Justice League might have found out that Batman isn't as intimidating as he looks, but that's not quite enough for certain members of the Bat Clan. They're curious about Bruce's work friends. So, what better way to find out about someone than be forced to stay at their place for the weekend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised you a sequel, and here it is! Literally on the deadline day! Because I am terrible with deadlines! The story is still unfinished, and I'll TRY to post a chapter every week, but I wouldn't hold your breath. I've never been good with this sort of thing. But I had it written up, and my conscience told me to post it, so I did! Lemme know what you think with a review!**

"Everything is in place."

"And you're sure he won't find out?"

"I have been around him for his entire life. He won't suspect a thing."

"You're the best. See you on Monday."

* * *

"Broken?" Bruce asked incredulously. Alfred nodded gravely.

"I am afraid so, Sir. I've already put in a call, but they don't believe they'll be out here and have it fixed before Sunday afternoon. The house should be back to its normal, heated state by Sunday evening."

Bruce sighed, then ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, tousling it in such a way that the girls that fawned over him at all the charity galas would've swooned on the spot. Selina, watching in the doorway, only smirked. "Alright. I'll see if we can find somewhere to stay."

Alfred nodded, then left the room. The look that passed between him and Selina on his way out was one that only they would know the meaning of. She strolled in, around to the back of the desk, and sat almost in front of Bruce. He tried very hard not to smirk or let her presence distract him.

"I was starting to wonder why it's so cold in here," she remarked casually. All she got in reply was a 'Hn.' She smiled and leaned closer. "You're ignoring me, Bat."

"I'm working, Cat," he replied without missing a beat. It was their game, their little dance that they did on such a regular basis that it was as natural as breathing. The Bat and the Cat, never sure who was whose prey, and more than content to play the other's game regardless. "And you're sitting on my contracts."

"Not as comfy as the duvet, but they'll do." He shook his head. "C'mon, Bruce, you're such a workaholic. Besides, aren't you supposed to be finding a place for us to stay?"

"After I finish this contract." He looked up and met her gaze. "Promise." It was enough for her to move off the important documents. He took them from where she was sitting and looked them over, comparing them with the other pieces of paper he had scattered across the desk. Selina strode out, but called as she left.

"Y'know, the kids still haven't seen your super secret base." He froze a moment, and Selina relished the pause, the break in the 'stern, under control, unfazed' mask that he seemed to enjoy so much.

"I'd rather shack up with The Sirens," he replied, giving the door a dubious glance. She poked her head back in, still wearing her feline smile. She gave nothing away, and he leaned back, crossing his arms. "I'd hate to think you had anything to do with the heater breaking."

"Darling," she started, "do you really think that I can do anything to a heater other than irreparably damage it?"

"No, but you know people," he shot back, not missing a beat. She laughed as she left Bruce alone in his study.

It was a viable option, if only as a last resort. He had a few places to call and a couple people who owed him favors, but he had a stinking feeling that Selina had effectively slammed and locked every other door.

He looked at the pen, twirling it in his fingers, with a small, wry smile. "Oh, Selina, what am I going to do with you…?"


	2. Apologies

**Hey, everyone. Ha, uh... Firstly, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Hope everyone's Monday is going well.**

 **Secondly, um... Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. It's been a month since I opened the doc. It's been four weeks since I promised to post. I have half a second chapter sitting and collecting dust on a story that was, admittedly, a good idea at the time, but isn't so much anymore. I have no clue what to even do with it, cause I wrote it in the transitioning phase where I was just figuring out what I wanted my chosen facet locking me into this fandom - the Batfam - look like in my version of canon.**

 **I'd have thought I'd have learned this lesson by now, that when I promise the writer-reader community that I'm going to write something, I'm actually not. And it's not like I didn't WANT to! It's just that it came around the holidays, and the one-shot was a smash hit. But multi-chaptered fics are NOT my strong suit. I can't jump into a story and say "Okay, this is gonna be x amount of chapters, so I'll write so many in this period of time," and actually expect it to go anywhere. But here we are, in 2019, and I'm still learning that I cannot post any unfinished work on here because it's not fair to the readers to promise them something and never deliver. Plus, I've only written with my friend recently, so it's not like I'm neglecting just this story; I'm neglecting the majority of my writing overall.**

 **As if** ** _that_** **makes it better.**

 **And like I said, the** ** _idea_** **was a good one. Selina and Alfred sabotage the Manor so that the Batfam has to stay at the Watchtower, and Bruce's family destroys his reputation as a scary loner. But I've no idea how to reconcile the various pieces of canon and continuities to make it so that Dick and Tim and Babs (and, to a degree, Jason) still have the friendships that they do without the superhero community at large knowing that Bruce has a somewhat arguably unhealthy habit of adopting kids and training them to be ace crime fighters and detectives.**

 **I mean, I even have a DIFFERENT DOC ENTIRELY dedicated to what was supposed to be a much more polished version of this story arc, where the Batfam meets the supers one member at a time, and I haven't touched that in almost as long as the one I've promised to the lot of you.**

 **TL;DR: I don't see this getting any kind of a resolution for a LONG time. Maybe forever. So I wanna apologize for raising your hopes and then crushing them, kinda like how Tom King and DC did with the BatCat wedding.**

 **If anyone wants to pick up this story, I'd love to see what you'd do with it! Just because I can't finish it doens't mean that nobody else can't take a stab at it. I'd even be okay with posting various chapters sent to me, or giving the first chapter out to anyone who wants to pick up where I left off.**

 **(And before anyone wants to cite me the rules and guidelines about not posting A/Ns as standalone chapters, lemme say that I feel a duty to inform y'all that I'm not writing for this and that there's not anything coming for a long time (if not forever), and if wants to sue me for it, then they can go straight ahead.)**

 **On the OTHER hand (still not learning my lesson), the stories that my friend, PhoenixIzzy, and I have been working on have been been designed (partially) in a format that's a bit more posting-friendly than our usual style, mostly because the amount of effort I'm putting into is equal to the amount of effort that I put into Nikki (most of whose stories haven't been posted, sadly), and there's a lot of work toward a series that I will eventually get around to writing. I'm not saying that we for sure are going to post it, I'm just saying we've left the door open to post it.**


End file.
